


Seduced

by cherrypinup



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

This isn't the first date, though it's the first that they've acknowledged for what it is. They go out all the time, just the two of them. Dinner, movies, clubbing, the arcade. They've even danced together before, but this is definitely different. Tonight it's the two of them alone in the living room. The music on the radio is softer than what either of them listens to, much less of a driving beat than what they've bumped around to at clubs.

And when Corey stands up, pulling Matt off the couch and to the clearing in the middle of the floor, they both feel different. Just a little jittery, and a lot nervous. But when Corey settles himself against Matt's chest, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and feeling a pair of slightly heavier arms settle around his own, it feels comfortable again.

His head fits perfectly against Matt's shoulder, his forehead resting against a masculine neck that smells faintly of cologne. He's never done this, not with a guy and not with a friend. He's kissed, fucked, and roughed around. But never did this slow dance that makes him feel seduced.

**Author's Note:**

> Old story but cleaned up to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
